konosubafandomcom-20200223-history
Kyakkou Light Novel Volume 4/Synopsis
Chapter 1 The novel opens with the Dust trying to worm money out of his party members, utilizing token flattery to no avail. Ensuing banter between the two reveals a curiosity: Taylor, the unofficial party leader, is nowhere to be found, something uncharacteristic of one of the only two responsible people in the party, and it is disclosed that he's been meeting with a girl recently. The two men present, baffled by this revelation, begin to panic and complain, wondering how the man they see as inflexible and stiff has "had spring come upon him." While they muse as to how they don't have girlfriends, the others in the guild begin badmouthing the two, citing their various transgressions. As it reaches a crescendo, Dust quickly changes the subject to who Taylor is seeing and begins to gather information on her. To this effect, he tricks the easily manipulatable Yunyun into revealing information about the girl, citing concern that Taylor might be being "led on," and subsequently learns that his target is a newbie adventurer who got cold feet about the profession and that, after being saved by Taylor, formed a pseudo-student-teacher relationship with him. Speculating that she might have fallen for him, Yunyun proceeds reveal that the adventurer was quite beautiful, prompting Dust to angrily click his tongue and look for Taylor, the Crimson Demon in tow. Quickly learning of his party member's whereabouts, the two make there way over to that location and hide, watching as Taylor continues to educate the girl. However, in stark contrast to his normally stoic, hard-headed self, awkward, romantic tension fills the air as the two converse. Disgusted by this, Dust plans to run out and slander his friend but is quickly stopped by Yunyun, and the duo lose the former two as a result. Back in town they're nowhere to be seen, but by a stroke of sheer luck Dust is able to learn some possibly-indicting information regarding the black-haired beauty; a shopkeep describes how she had come in selling large amounts of equipment, from weapons to rings to armor, and that, while he had his suspicions at first, he took the items when the girl produced a seemingly legitimate guild card. Deciding to visit the local casino, Dust leaves the shop. When he arrives, the proprietor of the establishment states that there was indeed someone matching the description the shopkeep gave: a beautiful, seductive cardshark who offered herself to anyone who could beat her but who beat every single challenger she had, as well as a con artist who plead for money for her dying, ill sister. Yunyun asks if they should tell Taylor, but Dust instead decides to solve the problem in a roundabout way. Disguising himself as an old fortune teller, he sets up shop along a road the woman frequently visits and waits for her to pass; when she does, she gives off an aura of seductiveness in strict opposition to the sunny and bright one emitted around Taylor. Dust quickly beckons her over, and it's quickly revealed that Vanir is feeding him information using his powers of foresight. Intentionally, Dust tricks her into thinking he is the friend of someone she had deceived and, dismissing him and turning to leave, is left with the cryptic line to watch out when the earth rumbles and it rains when it is clear. As she walks off. Megumin's daily explosion rocks the city, causing the ground to shake, and her face pales as she remembers the quote. Dust makes a signal, and in an instant, a large amount of tokoroten slime is splashed on her by Yunyun and Keith, causing her to look up in apprehensive confusion at the clear skies above. With the help of a large number of people wronged by her, Dust continues to make the seductresses' life miserable as the day wears on, and she turns in early at the high-class hotel she's staying at as a result, but even that is not safe as Lolisa is enlisted to give her nightmares. The next day, she comes back to Dust, who proceeds to divine that in order to cancel out the bad luck she's received, she needs to head to Wiz and Vanir's shop and buy the item the latter recommends. She does so but at an exorbitant price and, sighing, contemplates whether or not it's time back to Elroad. A few days later, Taylor is with the group. Dust, pretending not to know about his "student," asks about the girl, and Taylor states that she's gone back to her homeland to tend to her sick mother. All's not well, however, when Taylor reveals he gave her all his money after she "used up all own buying her equipment," but as a result the party decides to finally get a quest for the first time in a while. Category:Kyakkou Synopses